


Secret Santa

by Dudeidcletmein



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rivalry, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudeidcletmein/pseuds/Dudeidcletmein
Summary: "How can something backfire in the best way possible?"A short Tomtord fluff story featuring gifts, rivalry and not knowing how to pull off a practical joke.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This story is old! Forgive me if it's cringey but I made this back in December of 2019. I just thought of publishing it here since I have on my wattpad

Winter was an amazing season, at least that's what Tord thought. Now he wasn't the type of guy to get into the Christmas Spirit. Nah, he was more into fort-building competitions and snowball fights. Both of which he always wins. He even gave a kid a black eye once after "accidentally" throwing ice instead of snow. You'd think this happened a long time ago, but no. It happened recently this year. Tord saw a few kids having a snowball fight across the street and didn't think twice before joining them. After that, the parents of the boy scolded him over the injury. He didn't care to be honest. What? Wasn't his fault the kid couldn't take a hit.

But even though Tord doesn't have the Christmas Spirit, he sure as hell loves getting presents. Which was why he was here sitting on the couch beside his housemates, Tom and Matt. Edd, one of his other housemates, was standing in front of them. He was explaining the rules of Secret Santa. He does this every year, Tord just thinks he likes explaining the rules. But after the tenth year, it does start to get on your nerves. And yeah, this was their tenth anniversary of doing Secret Santa. Probably why Edd was taking it more seriously than usual.

The rules were pretty simple. Everyone would write their name on a piece of paper and fold it. After they would put it in a hat and someone would mix up the papers. You pick randomly and whoever you get is the person you have to give the gift to. The person who got your name is your secret Santa. If anyone were to get their own name, everybody would just do a redraw. And you CAN NOT tell ANYONE who's Secret Santa you are. Edd made that very clear.

Anyway, on Christmas day everyone will receive their gifts. You then guess who your Secret Santa is and after your Secret Santa reveals themselves.

Everyone was in the process of picking a name. Tord grinned when he read his, almost letting out an evil chuckle. He had picked out Tom's name.

You see, Tom and Tord never take Secret Santa seriously when it comes to each other. The gift is usually some silly prank or a cruel joke. Speaking of, Tord got Tom as his Secret Santa last year. And out of all the things he could have given Tord, he gave him a picture of Matt. Tord can still remember the smugness on Tom's face.

Well, fear not! Because this is his chance for revenge. Now you might be thinking: "Why not get him nothing if you hate him so much?" Well, you see that's like saying: "Oh, I couldn't think of a good prank, so I got you nothing instead haha I'm so cool." Hence the sarcasm.

Tord looked at Tom with his grin still in place. "Who did you get Thomas?"

Tom responded by stuffing the paper in his pocket and turning to Tord with a scoff. "As if I'd tell you, _commie."_

Even though that nickname angered Tord, he couldn't help but chuckle. This was going to be a fun Christmas.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"For the last time, Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 5 is not a Christmas movie!" Tom yelled while trying to help Edd find a film for said holiday. Matt at the moment was making popcorn in the kitchen. And no, not that cheap crapy microwave popcorn.

"Pfft, it could be!" Tord shouted back, his voice a little lower than Tom's. He attempted to put the movie in the DVD player, but Tom quickly got up and swatted his hand away.

"Don't even think about it. Plus, it says that it's a Halloween movie on the back. You can turn the case around if you don't believe me." Tom retreated back to Edd so he could help him figure out a movie. Edd and Tom organized three different piles for the movies they came across so far. All of which had their own names. There was the 'No' pile, the 'Maybe pile', and lastly, there was the 'Ew Never' pile. They never found a good movie so those were the only piles they had.

Meanwhile, Tord did exactly what Tom told him to. He flipped the movie case around reading the description. He wasn't very happy to find out that Tom was indeed right. He looked back at Tom, knowing he didn't want to be beaten that easily.

"Well, at least I don't think that 'The Night Before Christmas' is a Christmas movie." Tord finally said back.

Tom swiftly turned around to face Tord again. Tord was stepping in dangerous territory and he knew it. Tom's nose twitched to show his frustration. "Oh my god- we are NOT having this argument," Tom replied.

"Oh? But why? You afraid you're gonna lose a fight towards me, Thomas?"

Tom took a deep breath then angerly huffed the air out of his nose. If it's a fight Tord wants, it's a fight he'll get.

"It's a Christmas movie and you know it!"

"Oh, but do I? Care to explain your theory?"

"It literally has the word ' **Christmas** ' in the title!"

"But the story takes place in the town of **Halloween**."

"Dude, the story is about the Halloween monsters trying out Christmas for the first time."

"Ah, **Halloween monsters.** Lovely choice of words Tom."

"That's not what I-!"

"Can you guys cut it out?!" Edd barked at them. "You guys fight all the time, just this once can we celebrate the holidays?" At this point, Tom and Tord stopped and turned towards Edd. They didn't like seeing him upset, no one did. They stayed silent ready for anything else Edd had to say. "Look I know its hard for you guys, but I would appreciate it if you weren't at each other's throats 24/7. Come on, have some Christmas spirit guys." Edd finished. If Tord didn't know this was a somewhat serious matter, he would have laughed. He almost did, to be honest. It was one thing to ask Tord to have the Christmas spirit. But also asking Tom? Now that was a whole nother level. You see, Tom is a Jehovah's Witness. And as a Jehovah's witness, you weren't allowed to put anything above God. They don't celebrate non-pagan holidays such as Christmas, Easter, Halloween, etc. They can't even celebrate birthdays. Now, this was a big problem when they started doing secret Santa. Mainly because Tom would always refuse to be apart of it. Edd would threaten him to get him to join. Not life-threatening, it was along the lines of 'I'll make you sleep in Tord's room for a night' (But to Tom that was pretty life-threatening). And when Edd says something he means it. It was after the third year that Tom stopped refusing. Here's the thing about Edd's threats, they get worse every year. The year Edd threaten to take Tom's Smirnoff, that was crossing the line. Although he never refused after that.

Matt entered the room with a bowl of popcorn. "Did you guys pick a movie yet?" He asked.

Tord smirked at this. "Yep," he said, waving the Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 5 case in the air. Tom grabbed the case out of Tord's hand and threw it behind him.

"No Matt, we didn't figure out a movie," Tom replied, ignoring all the protests and remarks coming from the Norwegian male.

In the end, they all settled on 'The Night Before Christmas'. The movie Tom and Tord were previously arguing about. They were still kinda fighting it out throughout the movie. Quitely though, to not attract the attention of Edd. They were all sitting on the couch, barely enough room for the four of them. Edd was sitting on the right side of the couch. Matt was sitting on the left side of Edd. Tom was sitting between Matt and Tord. Tom wasn't enjoying himself and neither was Tord.

Suddenly a thought popped up in Tord's mind. He started poking Tom which made the blue lad angry. Tom opened his mouth to cuss Tord out, but before he could Tord put him in an arm lock. Tom, obviously not being happy with the situation, started punching Tord's arm. The situation was unknown to the other housemates. After a minute or two, Tord released Tom from the arm lock. His arm now lazily resting on Tom's shoulders. His intentions weren't clear to Tom but were 100% clear to Tord. He wanted to make Tom flustered. Now he doesn't just do this to Tom, he does it to Matt and Edd aswell. Although his plan wasn't working very well.

Tom glared at him. "Tord I will fucking cut your arm off if you don't get it off me." Tord looked at Tom's face for a bit, trying to find any hint of pink. He was using the tv as his light source. But nevertheless, there was no blush insight. Tord sighed and lifted his arm off Tom, then rested it on his lap. What did he expect? Tom was always hard to get flustered. Matt and Edd were easy. If you complimented Matt he gets all red instantly. Edd is a little harder but easier than Tom. Don't judge him, he thought it was funny to see them all flustered. But Tom was a tricky case, he never once saw him blush. And if he ever did he would tease Tom about it to no end. Tom wasn't aware that he just defeated Tord and Tord would like to keep it that way.

The movie soon ended and everyone was getting up. Edd was gathering his cola cans while Matt was picking up all the dropped popcorn kernels. Tom just got up and stretched before calling it a night. "Goodnight Matt, goodnight Edd," Tom yawned. Visibly leaving Tord out of the picture. Tord just snorted at that.

The night was silent and peaceful as everyone fell asleep.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

It was morning and Tord was putting on his winter coat. It was around 9 am and he just finished eating breakfast. Edd made bacon and eggs. Edd had the most bacon on his plate and that annoyed Tord. But he took a few when Edd wasn't looking. 

Everyone was up but Tom. He doesn't see a need to wake up early. Since he knew he didn't need to go anywhere. Everyone finished their Christmas shopping except Tord. Tord's usually the one to go Christmas shopping last. He uses the excuse that he doesn't want to bump into his Secret Santa while shopping. But everyone knows he just does it last minute. Either cause he forgot or he plainly doesn't want to.

Tord just finished putting on his winter boots. He left through the front door, locking it behind him. He entered Edd's car and started it, waiting for the inside to warm up. Edd doesn't normally let people use his car. But it was the only car they had. Plus Tord was the only person leaving the house. After the car warmed up he drove off. He kept thinking of what he was going to give Tom. He wanted it to be bad, but have good effort put into it.

After about a 40-minute drive he stopped in front of a little store. It was in a neighbourhood Tord didn't recognize. He opened the door and looked around. It was a music shop.

There was one employee in there and it looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. His face had boredom written all over it. He had messy brown hair and pimples littering his face. The dude was obviously in his teenagehood. Tord already knew the guy was going to be annoying. He looked over to Tord for a mere second, then looked back at his phone.

"Get something you like, or whatever. Just don't rob the damn place. I'll get fired if we get another one." The dude said with a monotone voice. Tord rolled his eyes. The place was neat, he'll say that. He took a few steps in the shop looking for a gift. He came across tubas, flutes, drums, saxophones, etc. But then he came across a peculiar bass guitar. It was laying there on a shelf. Nothing seemed wrong with it but it looked like it would fall any minute. It had a checkered pattern and beautiful guitar strings. And that was odd to Tord, cause he remembered seeing the exact brand on Tom's laptop. It was a while ago but Tord still remembers it clearly. Tom was talking to Edd on the couch and Tord got a little curious. He stood behind Tom to see what they were talking about. Tom had a picture of a bass guitar on his laptop. The price was very expensive, it was about $500. Tom was talking to Edd about how he wanted it for a long time and he was saving up for it.

At that moment something clicked in Tord's head. His face twisted as he picked up the guitar. This was the exact guitar Tom wanted and he was going to get it for him. Not only that, _he was going to ruin it._ He looked down at the price tag, it was at $300. It most likely meant it wasn't in the best condition. 

Tord didn't like that it would cost him hundreds of dollars but he didn't care. _It will all be worth it_ , he thought. He went over to the cash register and put the guitar on the table. He just paid for it without even saying a word and left. He heard a small shout from the distance saying, "You forgot your receipt!" But Tord was already driving off.

He got home and ran upstairs to his room. He didn't want anyone to see the present. He locked his door and went into his lab. Tord constructed a plan while driving home. He was going to add a few gears to the bass. So the moment Tom starts playing it, it would fall apart. He ripped off the price tag. He didn't want Tom to know he wasted so much money on him. He grabbed a few tools and started to work. Christmas was only a few days away, so he got to work as soon as possible. He used a saw and cut the bass in half to mess with it from the inside.

This was his plan: Tom, who's obviously going to be suspicious of the present, will start playing the guitar. And the moment Tom plays those strings, the whole thing will fall apart. Hopefully, some pieces hitting his face. Tord will also bring a camera, he doesn't want to miss the look on Tom's face when it happens. He got more determined at the thought of it.

Soon enough his project was done. The bass was put back together, you could hardly see anything wrong with it. It looked better than when he got it at the store. Tord silently patted himself on the back. It took him more than half the day but it doesn't matter. He felt proud! He carefully picked it up and put it in a box. He didn't want to set it off just yet. He wrapped it neatly and put a bow on the top. He wrote Tom's name on it, to show the present was for him.

He got up and stretched, then looked at his clock. 11 pm. Tord yawned and closed his lab, also leaving the gift. Christmas was 2 days away and Tord was hyped. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Christmas morning came rolling in and everyone rushed downstairs. All the presents were on the coffee table in front of them. It was always hard to bring Christmas gifts down without anyone seeing. Everyone had to plan carefully when to do so. Tord was caught one year and he never liked that he was. He always referred to himself as the sneaky one of the bunch. So it aggravated him to know he was spotted. But it wasn't the case for this year. Everyone got to bring down there presents without anyone knowing.

Everyone was sitting from first to last. If you woke up last you were the last person to open your present. No one ever liked being last, since it kinda ruins the whole guessing thing. When your last, you already know who your Secret Santa is. 

Tord could see how fascinated Tom was with his present. His was the biggest so he looked excited to open it. Oh... If only Tom knew...

Tord was the first to wake up. So he gladly took his present and opened it. And boy did Tord love his present. It was a hentai comic he's been wanting to read for a while. He opened the manga book to see if there were any pages ripped out. Or anything scribbled with a sharpie. After searching the pages he knew it wasn't from Tom. 

He looked at Edd. "Edd, did you get me this?" He asked

Edd snorted then looked away. "Come on you know I would never go near that stuff." A pause suddenly hits them and everyone looks at Matt. 

"Yeah, it was me," Matt said to break the awkward silence but to no avail. Matt looked back at Tord as if HE were confused. "What? I thought you wanted that?" Matt looked somewhat offended. Tom started laughing after that. His wheezes and giggles filling up the room.

"No no Matt, I love it! It's just, I didn't expect you of all people to give me... This." Tord said, pointing his index finger to the comic.

"Welp, my turn!" Edd chimed in as he eagerly grabbed his present. He unwrapped it and gasped. It was exactly what he wanted, a 24 pack of cola. "Oh my god! Who got me this? Was it you Tom?" Edd asked. Tom was smiling at Edd's reaction. He then nodded and Edd gave him a big hug. Tom excepted the hug but never returned it. He wasn't the hugging kind of guy, yeah know?

Matt was next and he unwrapped his aswell. His eyes sparkled with amazement. It was a huge, oval mirror. It had beautifully carved wood around it. Matt couldn't help but mesmerize it. "Tord?" He simply asked, not moving his eyes from his reflection. Tord just shook his head, even though Matt couldn't see it.

"Nope, it was from me, Matt!" Edd giggled. Matt looked at Edd and smiled warmly. 

"Thanks, Edd," Matt said back.

It was now Tom's turn, and he didn't have to open the gift to know who it was from. Matt and Edd soon caught on and fled the room. "We're gonna put our gifts away. Tell us what you got after, ok?" After that Matt and Edd were out of sight.

Don't think they're bad friends just cause they didn't stay to see Tom open his gift. They just knew that if they stayed, they might get hurt. The last time Tord gave a present to Tom it exploded. a piece got in Matt's face and left a cut. He has a scar to this day. It took Matt a while to forgive Tord. Not to mention Tord got lectured by Edd on how he put everyone's safety in danger. He just thought Edd was being a bit dramatic. all it was, was an empty wooden box exploding. Nothing too bad. Tom glared at Tord. Tord returned it with a smirk.

Tom carefully picked up his present and examined it. It was pretty heavy, TNT was the first thing that came to mind. He looked under it to see if there was a self destruct button. Nope. So it was safe to lay the present on his lap. He slowly lifted the lid up, afraid there would be a string attached to it. Nope.

Tord laughed at how careful Tom was being. "Hey, don't laugh! Who knows what you put in here, probably your own shit." Tom barked at him. He finally lifted the lid completely, and he was shocked.

It was the guitar Tom was saving up for. He quickly picked it up and shoved the box away to examine it. It was beautiful. Tom looked back at Tord. "Is this for real??" He asked a little too happy.

Tord grinned. "Try it out."

Tom softly caressed the guitar with his hand. He positioned it so he would be able to play it. This was Tord's cue to get up and hide behind the couch. And so he did. He had his camera out and ready. He heard Tom start to play it and he cackled evilly. But the odd thing is, there was no exploding noise. No boom or bang, not even a simple 'pew'. The only sound in the room was Tom playing the guitar. Tord groaned when he realized he failed. He got up and stared daggers at Tom. He defeated him once again without even knowing! Tom soon stopped playing and the room went silent. Tord let out a grunt and turned around, stomping away with attitude. But he was stopped by a small voice.

"T-thank you Tord." That was enough for Tord to stop dead in his tracks. Tom never stutters, he never says thank you. And Tom never says his name. This surprised Tord so much he didn't think it was real. Tom always insults him. It has been so long since he said his name. He would only refer to Tord as a commie, bastard, hentai obsessed freak, weirdo, twat, you name it. But never his actual name.

Tom was a confident male. When he said something he meant it and he knew it. He never needed to stutter. It only shows weakness and if Tord knew anything, he knew Tom hated being seen as weak. That also includes being polite. He doesn't hug and he doesn't say thank you. Heck the next thing Tord knows, he'll be on his knees crying and saying please for god knows what reason.

Tord turned around and headed back to the couch. He was going to ask Tom to repeat himself. He heard Tom loud and clear, he just wanted him to say it again. He was going to tease Tom about it. Until he was met with a more amazing sight. _Tom was blushing._

This caused a chain reaction and Tord started to blush too. Tom was all red in the face, he was trying to use his guitar to hide the fact that he was, but it was too late. Tord already saw it. Tom was acting so out of character that it was cute. Tord never got to see this side of him and he's glad that he did. Now Tord knows why he could never get Tom to blush. He was doing it all wrong. It wasn't the physical things that got to him. It was the kind gestures that made him all flustered. Who knew sweet things could get Tom to blush. Tord smiled and sat beside Tom. He wasn't grinning or smirking like he normally does. He had a genuinely sweet smile on his face. It made him happy that Tom was being kind. And you know what? Maybe Tord does have a Christmas spirit.

"Merry Christmas, Tom."


End file.
